The Summer That Should Have Never Happned
by kaitiepernas
Summary: one summer the gang got together they came out and theyd never be the same. there were more secrets than anyone thought possible and more lies than they knew. okay i suck at summeries, just read you wont regret it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know it's been a while since I last wrote a story. About four months now. Wow, but that doesn't mean I ran out if good ideas. If you guys want me to continue "Jade the Military Brat" just let me know when you review I know a lot of people loved it. Okay so here I go with my new story. Please R&R it makes y day when I see the reviews good or bad, it makes me a better writer.**

**-kaittxoxo1**

Tori Vega was definitely the most popular girl in school, her perfect bouncy brown hair that now has a pink streak in it. She walked around hand in hand with her boyfriend Beck Oliver. Yeah, that's right, Beck as in Jade's ex-boyfriend. Cat and Jade don't hang out with Tori anymore they hang out with Andre and Robbie. A lot has happened since the summer that had previously passed. Tori had started dating Beck and Jade and Cat thought that that wasn't a friend thing to do.

Cat and Robbie started dating too. That left Andre and Jade. They had a thing for each other that was obvious, but they never admitted it. That left Andre to start dating this aspiring model. Jade hated that girl she said it wasn't because she was dating Andre, she said it was because she was quite rude.

That previous summer, changed them. They all went on vacation to Fiji, paid by Jade's rich father, their relationship had improved so he decided to pay fo her and her friends to go one a summer vacation, for the whole summer.

Two months of seeing someone can either make or break your relationship. For this group it broke.

When they got there it was all happy smiles and what not, but as time passed Tori was yelling at Cat for taking her clothes from the room they shared. Andre was yelling at Robbie for ruining his game because he was walking around with a puppet. That's another change Robbie got rid of Rex, got contacts and now straightens his hair, he gets a lot of girls now, but Cat Valentine is the girl for him.

Anyways, Jade and Beck had gotten back together while in Fiji and as timed passed they yelled at each other too. They fought about girls in tiny bikinis flirting with Beck and shirtless, buff men flirting with Jade. That ended the relationship and Tori moved in with Beck because she couldn't stand Cat anymore. Jade moved in with Cat and their relationship improved unlike everyone else's. Jade and Tori were fighting over Beck and Tori won that fight. Eventually Jade went home with Cat leaving the rest of them to fight. Well with exception of Beck and Tori they were falling in love.

During their summer their relationships crumbled down to nothing. They'd never be a group anymore, they would just be separate now, but Tori was still going to be very popular. Jade was always jealous. Andre was always miserable with his girlfriend wanting Jade. Cat and Robbie were in love as was Tori and Beck, but something somewhere inside all of them wanted each other back. They wanted to comfort of each other every Friday on movie night. They wanted to be reunited. Maybe one day they will.

**A/N: So what did you guys think more chapters? Give me your input on what should happen next and please tell me what you think be as honest as possible, I know its short, but trust me I'll make the next chapter a lot longer, I just felt like it should end here. Please R&R. **

**-kaittxoxo1**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the reviews. They were amazing this chapter will be extra-long. So I'm taking the suggestions into consideration, so thank you to the people who suggested something. So here we go. Hope you enjoy and remember to R&R!**

**-kaittxoxo1**

**TORI'S P.O.V**

I got out of bed and crawled to the bathroom, I out my contacts on and walked over to my closet. When I went to pick up my clothes for school, I saw a shirt that really caught my eye. I picked it up and immediately recognized it.

"Cat"

That was Cat's shirt and I had taken it when we were in a hurry to leave Fiji when we realized it was tearing us apart. I threw the shirt into my bag and changed into my clothes. After my make-up was all done and I had eaten breakfast, I went into my mom's car because I still don't have my license, and we drove to school.

When I walked into Hollywood Arts I got a text.

**Beck: **Hey, babe, I can't come to school today, sore throat, sorry, love you ;)

I sighed and shoved my phone into my purse, since I don't have any friends there isn't anyone to hang out with, I guess I'll eat with Trina and her 'friends'.

I saw Cat and walked over to her. She looked so confused and a little scared. Last time I 'talked' to her she slapped me and we had a major girl fight in the halls. Our principal suspended us for three days and I told her how much I hated her and that if I ever saw her she should probably call the police because I'd kill her.

Obviously that was out of anger and I didn't mean it, but I understand why she looked so scared, I would be too.

"Hey, um, I found this shirt I took from you in Fiji, I guess", I said as I went into my purse and handed her the hot pink and white V-neck tee. She took it from my hands and told me thanks.

"So, I see Beck isn't here", she said as I was walking away, I turned on my heels. "Yeah, I mean now I'm a little lonely", I admitted and shrugged.

"Well why don't you come eat with me, Andre, Jade, and Robbie", she asked politely. "Um, I mean, um, sure, w-why not", I stuttered at my words. She said cool and walked off waving her hand. That was so unusual. I didn't think that she would ever offer it, nor did I think we'd all ever sit together again.

Classes went by and finally it was lunch time. Cat and I walked over to the table and Jade wasn't in a nice mood, but hey, what's new? "Hey, guys, Tori is going to sit with us today because Beck isn't here", Cat stated and everyone awkwardly made room. I sat next to Andre and the beginning was awkward, but as soon as I knew it, we were talking like we did before summer. They even invited me to eat with them tomorrow.

I went home and did my homework. I got a new text.

**Cat Valentine: Hey, Tor, I've been thinking this whole fighting is so stupid, we should put this in the past and be friends again. **

**Me: I totally agree Cat, let's do it. **

I heard a knock on the door and threw my phone onto the couch and opened it.

"Beck", I shouted excitedly, I was so excited to tell him the news on what happened today, he would be thrilled, his face looked less thrilled though, even a little mad.

He walked past me and picked up my phone, he texted someone and threw it back down.

"Um, hi, am I invisible or something", I asked. "No, but you are stupid", he said, my jaw dropped. "Excuse me", I asked. "You are trying to be friends with them again, I thought we were done with them, with that group", he shouted and I hushed him, it was late and Trina was sleeping as well was my mom and dad.

"Yeah, what's so bad about that", I questioned, obviously confused. "They're the enemy, we hate them, you pick either me or them because we both can't be in your life", he yelled out, waiting for a reply.

I hesitated then replied. "Fine you", I said and rolled my eyes. I would rather have him than anyone. "What did you write to Cat", I asked. He showed me it said 'yeah right, we aren't ever going to be friends' I was shocked that he had to audacity to do that, to tell me who to be friends with and to make that decision for me too.

"Babe, you know I love you. I just want you safe and away from harm, they're harm", I know Beck was just trying to protect me. "I know, I love you too", I said and we kissed. He went home after about thirty minutes.

The next morning I woke up and had all this hate mail on the slap.

I skimmed threw it and almost had a heart attack.

"I can't believe you", read Beck. Attached to the message was a picture. I slowly clicked it and almost fell out of my chair, it was a picture or pictures make that, of my kissing another guy when we were in Fiji, I remember it I was tired and Beck and I got into a fight. I was annoyed so I was walking to the streets and I saw a really cute French boy, we started kissing, and then after me and Beck got back together, I kept seeing this boy, even now we text and kiss when we meet up. I can't believe this. Then it hit me.

Jade.

She was the girl I sent the girl I sent the pictures to. She was the only person I told. I got a text.

**Jade West: Surprise ;)**

I am going to kill her.

I got another text from Beck this time.

**Beck: we are over, I can't believe you. **

I got dressed and my mom's car broke down so I had to WALK to school. When I got into HA everyone was staring and whispering.

"Oh my god", I said and saw Jade and Beck, holding hands. "Are you kidding me", I asked, "Beck yesterday you hated her", I yelled and everyone was staring. "Yeah, well things change, people change, but you know all about that don't you", I saw Cat and she started crying and ran away.

"Let me guess, Jade, you told", I said and put my hands on my hip. "You bet", she said with a smirk and everyone laughed.

During summer I kissed Cat's brother. I don't know why. It gets worse though I also was the reason she got arrested. Yes, arrested. During out vacation, there was a drug incident. I stole prescription drugs and then planted it on Cat, I was so made at her that I had to do something. They thought her brother did it, so now he's in jail.

After third period my locked was covered with hate mail about Cat and Beck, from the outside and even the inside. Everyone was talking about me. Even Sikowitz was treating me awfully, he sent me out of the class for no reason, gave me detention, and took away my lead in the new play. I went home early and I saw the disproving look on my family's faces. In one day I went from the best life, to the worst.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, you're all amazing. Just a heads up, I'm still testing for finals and what not, so I just wanted to say Monday and Tuesday will probably not have stories, but on Tuesday I'll try. **

"Do I have to go there, can't I do homeschooling", I asked my mom and she rolled her eyes. "What did you do that was so bad", my mom asked me, I still haven't told her what happened, what child would tell their mother something like that? No one, maybe someone crazy. My mom let me stay home, but she told me I'd have to tell her what happened after she got home from work. She walked out of the door and Trina came downstairs to grab breakfast and go to school. She rolled her eyes at me and kept walking.

She couldn't believe what I had done to the gang; she didn't even let me eat lunch with her or anything. I'm surprised she didn't tell my parents yet. I'm sure she will soon though.

I couldn't even believe myself. I was shocked that I had done that to anyone, it was a secret I wish stayed between me and Jade, but that's not how it works.

I decided I would try and talk to Jade so I texted her.

**To Jade **

**Me: Why do you hate me so much? **

**Jade: I'm not a backstabber and I wouldn't want to hurt my real friends she deserves to know. Besides, why do you hate us so much? Why'd you ditch us and why did you choose Beck over us? **

**Me: You would do the same, aren't you and Beck dating right now?**

**Jade: Um, no, that was just for show, he wanted to show you up. **

**Me: And you let him?**

**Jade: Yeah well…**

**Me: Listen please tell everyone I'm sorry. I really didn't mean it. **

**About 10 minutes later **

**Jade: They forgive you **

**Me: (: **

**Jade: But they never want to be friends…again. **

**Me: Convince them!**

**Jade: Listen Tor, I want to be friends with you I really do, but I cant **

**Me: You of all people want to be my friend again?**

**Jade: Yeah, and slowly the wounds will heal and we will all be together again. Come over tonight and we will talk it out. **

**Me: Okay be there at 7. **

**Jade: Can't wait (: **

That was strange. Jade? Of all people her. Well I guess I have to take baby steps and start with her and move up. My mom came home a while after Trina did and I knew I had to tell her. I told her to sit down and I told her. She was shocked then she smiled and kissed my forehead.

"My love for you is unconditional and if others actually loved you, they will come around", my mom said giving me a sense of hope that one day we'll be friends again. I also told her that Trina hates me now, and my mom said she would talk to her. Thank God.

When seven came around I found myself in the front steps of the West household and I rang the doorbell, Jade opened the door and hugged me she said she missed me and it felt like a dream, but it wasn't.

"I missed you too", I said and hugged her. "Come inside", she said. I walked in and we just caught up. Then someone walked down the stairs. It was Cat. "Oh, um, Cat is living here with me because her parents are in Fiji…they're trying to bail out her brother. I saw tears in Cat's eyes. She walked up to me and hugged me. What? And I hugged her back. She said how much she missed me and that she loved me.

They told me that the guys wouldn't forgive me and they never want to talk to me ever again. They told me to sit with them and they told the peopled at school that the pictures were photo shopped and that the other things were lies. We all new that it was all true, but no one needed to know that.

* * *

It was Monday morning and I had gotten up happy and ready for school. And then it happened. Sikowitz paired up me and Andre for a project in a love scene. Did he forget he hates me? Well we had to 'work' on it the whole period and it was super awkward. No one said a word and we were silently reading our scripts. How are we going to get through this?

During lunch Andre, Robbie, and Beck saw me at the table and walked away.

"Don't worry Tor, they'll come around, I promise", Cat said and placed her hand on mine and smiled. We laughed and talked all lunch long.

As time passed it was time for the play starring Andre and I and when the kissing scene came up, we went right for it. The weird thing was it was only supposed to last like three seconds and it ended up being like ten seconds. During class Andre was staring at me and when I was walking in the hall I was pulled into the janitors closet and Andre started kissing me and I kissed him back. We missed all of fifth period together and he came home with me. We were doing 'homework' in my room too.

The next day we did the same thing except we missed 1-4 period making out, walking around, and some other stuff. He asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes! Now I just need Beck and Robbie back, but Andre said that they really hate me.

The next week Cat and Robbie broke up because Robbie wouldn't talk to me and Robbie made her choose between me and him. I was shocked to hear it, but Cat chose me.

The strangest thing is the people who were really hurt forgave me, but my own sister didn't… that hurt me a lot.

My mom says she'll come around, but honestly I don't think so. It's been a whole month. I get Beck and Robbie, but my own sister? It's just immature.

Finally it was the weekend and I couldn't be happier tonight I'm having a sleepover with Cat and Jade and I am going to hang out with Andre on Sunday. Trina is now dating Beck…um okay, and Robbie is still single.

I got to Cat's and her room looks like a five year olds. That why I love her she is so childish in an adorable way.

We spent the night painting nails and watching movies while eating popcorn. We went on a gas station run at night and got Nutella, candy bars, sodas a and Gatorade, and we got pop tarts and caramel kettle corn. We got back home and i realized I missed them so much. We were finally back to normal and then Cat's brother came in the front door.

He immediately saw me and tried to attack me, his dad, Jade, and Cat all had to hold him back while I was escorted into Cat's room and I think this is the last time I am a loud to hang out with Cat because the next day I called cat twelve times and no answer. I texted her seventeen texts and no reply. I also tried her video chat and slap page. She texted me saying we aren't allowed to talk anymore and that I had to stay away. I don't think it was Cat I think it was her mom. I walked to Cat's and knocked on the door. Her mom answered and immediately shut the door, well almost. I stopped it with my foot and walked in.

She told me she is trying to protect her little girl and that I am dangerous. Okay? She also stated that I need to stay away from Cat or else.

She kicked me out and I had to walk back I called Jade and she explained to me that her mom found out that it was me who planted the drugs on him and I was the reason her son was in jail. Boohoo, I have feelings too. Jade said Cat apologizes and really wants to talk to me but she cant.

Beck and Robbie are the ones watching her to make sure we weren't in communication. Real shocker.

They hate me so it wasn't that surprising in my opinion.

* * *

On Monday I found out that it's not Trina and Beck dating that's a cover up. Its Jade and Beck!

The only real friend I have left stabbed me in the back. What is that? Now our group that we almost had back together just crumbled again. I left home early and I told my mom my stomach was hurting. It was I was nauseous. It was disgusting how do you lie to someone like that and pretend it's nothing?

Jade tried texting me about thirty times and I ignored it. She also called me about fourteen times. Ignored. She even called me from Andres phone so I answered. Then hung up.

Andre said I should forgive her and move one, but I can't it hurts so much she is a liar and a back stabber, but at the same time so was I last summer. I just don't know what to do anymore I went from a happy popular girl to someone with no friends and bad grades.

Finally, it was graduation day here at HA and Robbie was the valedictorian. He gave a boring and long speech and we through our caps in the air and there was an after party. Andre and I went together as did Cat and Danny and Jade and Beck. Trina didn't come to my graduation. She decided not to go to college and stay at home, luck y me, she was still not talking to me so she didn't come eve though my parents begged her.

My 18th birthday was tomorrow, but honestly, no one was coming I was spending it with Andre and my family, minus Trina.

After the party Andre and I went back to his condo. He is already 18 and he got his own place. I spent the night there and I was happy. Finally I wasn't going to be around Cat, Jade, Robbie, and Beck anymore.

But something told me that they weren't gone. We still have a future ahead. I ignored the gut feeling and went to sleep.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it, I'm done with this story, but I am making a sequel to it. Give me names for it. They're definitely not done with each other. Remember to review it too(: and this time i promise the new story will be extra long!**

**-kaittxoxo1**


End file.
